1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is joining together two objects such as two chains; two cables; two ropes; a chain and a cable; or a chain and a rope, for example. Further, the subject matter may be used for joining a draw bar and/or a chain and/or a cable and/or a rope.
In many areas of construction and/or in a logging operation and/or at a sea port, it is often necessary to join two chains or two cables or two ropes. A shackle is often used for this purpose. A first chain, for example, can be positioned on the shackle and a second chain, for example can be positioned on the clevis pin in the shackle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some shackles there is used a bolt having on a first end a head and having on a second end threads. A nut is positioned on the threaded end. The bolt can be attached to the shackle and the nut threaded on the end of the bolt. This is a frequently used type of shackle and bolt and nut combination. Unfortunately, many times a person using such a shackle forgets to, after using the shackle, insert the bolt into the shackle and place the nut on the threaded end of the bolt. As a result, another person wanting to use the shackle cannot use the shackle until there is secured a bolt and a nut for use with the shackle.
A patent search was made before the preparation of this patent application. In the search there was found the following interesting patents. These are listed by name, patent number, and issue date.
______________________________________ NAME PATENT NUMBER ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ W. LAHMAN 140,715 JULY 8, 1873 W. KINNEY 199,073 JANUARY 8, 1878 R. M. RUCK 427,482 MAY 6, 1890 H. L. FERRIS 543,087 JULY 23, 1895 A. O. BUCKIUS 897,347 SEPTEMBER 1, 1908 A. O. BUCKIUS 923,767 JUNE 1, 1909 A. O. BUCKIUS 1,287,869 DECEMBER 17, 1918 G. E. CLAUDE 1,368,117 FEBRUARY 8, 1921 J. MCLAUGHLIN 1,419,974 JUNE 20, 1922 L. J. LARSEN 1,646,546 SEPTEMBER 18, 1926 ______________________________________
The argument is advanced that the subject shackle and clevis pin define over the above listed patents in that the subject invention comprises a spring loaded locking lever to preclude rotation of the shackle and the clevis pin with respect to each other. With this preclusion of said rotation of the shackle and the clevis pin with respect to each other, the clevis pin cannot become detached from the shackle.
______________________________________ NUMBER DATE TITLE ______________________________________ 4,658,748 APR. 21, 1987 RELEASABLE HOOK 4,611,842 SEP. 16, 1986 RELEASABLE HOOK 3,761,122 SEP. 25, 1973 RELEASABLE HOOK 3,762,757 OCT. 02, 1973 RELEASABLE HOOK 3,827,513 AUG. 06, 1974 APPARATUS FOR MEASURING POWDER 3,811,720 MAY 21, 1974 RELEASABLE HOOK 4,572,565 FEB. 25, 1986 STOPPER FOR A WIRE ROPE 3,407,778 OCT. 29, 1968 MARINE TOWING PLATE 3,498,340 MAR. 03, 1970 METHOD AND AN APPARATUS FOR POSITIONING A WIRE ROPE 4,389,907 JUN. 28, 1983 RELEASABLE HOOK 4,034,992 JUL. 12, 1977 RELEASABLE HOOK 5,190,435 MAR. 02, 1993 FORK LIFT TRUCK 5,364,145 NOV. 15, 1994 SINGLE ACTION ROTARY RELEASE HOOK CANADA 1,114,586 DEC. 22, 1981 RELEASABLE HOOK 843,162 JUN. 02, 1970 MARINE TOWING PLATE 1,064,074 OCT. 09, 1979 RELEASABLE HOOK GREAT BRITAIN 1,556,070 NOV. 21, 1979 RELEASABLE HOOK ASSEMBLY. ______________________________________